


LEOLAS & PREGNANT READER

by stalewater



Series: Lord of the Readers [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Reader, This is old and horrible, idk - Freeform, legolas is a patoot, reaad at your own risk, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalewater/pseuds/stalewater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thank you for the request. Anyway would you write, Legolas x Pregnant!reader since this one is lack of."<br/>No problem. I present to you the worst piece of fanfiction you will ever read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEOLAS & PREGNANT READER

You had been sitting around all day in the most comfortable bed you had ever slept in. It was lord Legolas’s bed. You were here because for the last week or so Legolas was giving you the bedding of your life. It had started on your wedding night when you had finally become the queen of the new greenwood. No one knew where you had wandered off to that night but it left you sore in the mornings to come. Legolas loved you and you loved him very much but you were beginning to think that he was going a bit overboard with the sex.

        However that very scenario was a few months ago. You were lying in bed with one thought on your mind, Legolas was going to be a father. The only person you had told was the healer, Tentra, who knew by default. You were uncertain as to how he would take in this knowledge but you feared he may not be happy. He had just become king and to have a prince arrive into the world may come as a shock to him.

        Just then Legolas entered the room, his blonde hair shining in the sunlight that spewed in through the cracks in the tree roots that acted as roofs. He set his weapons down on the small bedroom table and smiled brightly at you.

        “Melamin!”

        “My Legolas!” You both cheered as he climbed on top on the bed with you and gave you a soft kiss on the lips, his hairs tickled your face and you giggled into it.

        “Legolas I have … news,” Was all you could say at the moment.

        “And just what kind of ‘news’ shall it be?” He said with a puzzled look on his face

        “There is no easy way to tell you it. I mustn’t.” You looked away in shame as he caressed your cheek”

         “Melamin we made a vow, it was sacred to us both, we must never lie to one another or keep secretes.” He reminded you of your wedding day (and night) repeatedly.

        “I am with child.” You started to cry as Legolas suddenly lost the muscles in his arms as they dropped to his sides.

        “Melamin … that is amazing!” Legolas cupped your cheeks and kissed you with a burning desire.

        His whole body gave way and he fell directly on top of you as you both chuckled. The smile on his face erased all of the bad thoughts you had, had about the subject and its upbringing. He loved you and your child-to-be.

**Author's Note:**

> sin.


End file.
